starwarstgwfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper
Clone troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the conflict that came to be known as the Galaxy Wars. Grown and raised in the laboratories and facilities of Defalius, the clone troopers were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become one of the most efficient military forces in galactic history. History Commissioning and the Genetic Template The Republic ordered a clone army based soley off of Jango "Patch" Fett's DNA. These clones that were made were assigned to be clones are stormtroopers. They were all genetically enhanced, and they aged double the rate of regular humans. Training Due to the long-term commitment that was required in the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic, Fett took it into his hands to monitor the growth and training of his clones. His influence over the clone's development extended into several areas, such as the resemblance between his Mandalorian armor and theirs. All clones received basic training in core military skills (weapon handling, marksmanship, ect.). While Fett personally handled the training of the Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos, a specialized unit of clone commandos was commisioned as a median between the independent-minded ARCs and the more docile rank-and-file clone troopers. In order to ensure the overall success of the commandos project, Fett formed a group of Mandalorian mercenaries to help train them. Though individual members of the group had their own unique training methods, as a whole they separated commandos into squads of four, which in turn, created a strong sense of brotherhood amongst the commando squads. As part of their education and psychological training, the clone troopers were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Overall, the Kaminoans took a deeply vested interest in the training of the creations, especially the standard clone units and even the clone commandos as well. Mandalorian Heritage Clone troopers, through their genetic template, had several aspects of Mandalorian culture integrated into their mentality. The clone commandos were particularly susceptible to this outside influence, as they were trained by Mandalorian mercenaries hired by the Republic. A popular Mandalorian culture feature in the clone army were the Jaig eyes, a mark that represented bravery. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, ten years after the start of the clone trooper program, the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked Jango Fett to the remote world of Kamino in the Outer Rim Territories. Much to his surprise, however, his arrival in Tipoca City was greeted with great anticipation from the Kaminoan cloners. Prime Minister Lama Su assumed that Kenobi had been sent by the Jedi Order to obtain a progress report on the Republic's clone army, and thus he never realized that Kenobi was oblivious to the existence of the clones. Nevertheless, Kenobi inspected the clones for himself and learned from Lama Su that 200,000 units were prepared for deployment; another million were nearly combat ready as well. When Kenobi attempted to apprehend Jango Fett, the bounty hunter escaped to the Separatist world of Geonosis. Kenobi pursued Fett, only to be captured and held hostage by Count Dooku, the former Jedi Master who secretly became the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus. While the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo conducted their own attempt to rescue Kenobi, the Galactic Republic fell into a crisis as the Separatist movement evolved into an armed rebellion. As a response to the revelation of the Separatists' intentions to secede through force, the Galactic Senate granted emergency powers to the executive branch of the government. With his new authority, Chancellor Palpatine accepted Kamino's clone army on behalf of the Senate, and thus the Grand Army of the Republic was officially formed. Shortly afterward, Jedi Master Mace Windu assembled a Jedi task force to liberate Kenobi; Grand Master Yoda traveled to Kamino to inspect the clone army for himself. By the time Yoda and a force of 192,000''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones clone troopers arrived on Geonosis, the Jedi had been locked in a battle with the Separatist battle droids, but were ultimately overwhelmed. The clones successfully extracted the survivors, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala as the first battle of the Clone Wars commenced. Under the leadership of the Jedi, the clone troopers eventually forced the droid army into full retreat. Although Count Dooku and the Separatist Council avoided capture, Geonosis ultimately fell to the Jedi and their clone forces; the Republic had secured the first victory of the war. The victory on Geonosis was followed by the deployment of clone troopers throughout the known galaxy where they served on various fronts against the growing Separatist Alliance. The members of the Jedi Order were commissioned as officers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Under the leadership of their Jedi commanders and generals, the clones engaged the Separatists on numerous battlefields; from Christophsis, Teth''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and Ryloth, to Hypori,Clone Wars Chapter 20 Jabiim,Star Wars: Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1 and Kamino itself. Despite the overall combat effectiveness of the clone troopers, however, their numbers steadily decreased throughout the war by attrition, an increasing rate of casualties, and their own accelerated aging process. By 19 BBY, roughly three years after the first engagement at Geonosis, only two-thirds of the first generation clone troopers were still alive.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia A Face and a Name Though often viewed as the “flesh and blood” equivalent of battle droids, clones possessed a lust for individuality. They were bred for no other purpose than combat, but nevertheless they developed as individuals under the guidance of their Jedi officers. Less than a year after the Galaxy Wars began, many clones adopted nicknames to complement their official designations. Despite the great lengths that the Kaminoans of Defalius took to ensure that all clone troopers were unconditionally loyal to the Galactic Republic, there was evidence of flaws within their work. Ordinary, standard-issued clone troopers were programmed to be absolutely subservient, but a few of them developed too much as individuals to the point where said loyalty was overridden. Examples included Clone Sergeant Slick and Cut Lawquane. Smaller signs of individuality were seen in how some clone troopers broke away from the regulation haircut. Even before the mass production of Phase II armor, many clones had been allowed to customize their Phase I armor in various ways, either with color or additional equipment. Aside from armor customization, another indication of individualism was the clone troopers' affinity for Defalius, which they regarded as their homeworld. In spite of the mutual respect between clones and Jedi, not everyone felt the same optimism about the clone troopers. Equipment Armor During the development of the first generation of clones, Kaminoan armorsmiths forged Phase I Clone Trooper Armor. It was loosely based on the design of Mandalorian armor. The most notable Mandalorian influence in the armor's design was the helmet's distinctive T-shaped visor. The full uniform consisted of twenty armor plates attached to a black body glove. Other aspects of the armor included the helmet's breath filter, a utility belt, and the boot's high-traction soles. At the beginning of the Galaxy Wars, Phase I armor used color to distinguish clone ranks. * Clone trooper commanders were marked by yellow stripes. * Clone trooper captains were marked by red stripes. * Clone trooper lieutenants were marked by blue stripes. * Clone trooper sergeants were marked by olive green stripes. * Clone trooper privates had no color. However, this system of military uniformity was failing due to colors were used to show a clone being affiliated with a group. Some clones added markings to their armor, such as the popular Jaig eyes design. The clone troopers who received specified training for various roles other than infantry were equipped with variant forms of Phase I battle armor. clone pilot wore the same armor as regular troopers, but were distinguished by yellow markings and specialized full-face helmets. Clone flame troopers were protected from the potential dangers and setbacks of their own role by insulated body gloves and suits chilled by coolant reservoirs. Clone assigned to non-combative assignments, such as medical officers and naval officers, wore military dress uniforms, similar to the design of attire of Human officers in the Republic Navy. The principle drawback of the Phase I battle armor, however, was its heavy and uncomfortable design. Hence, it was disparagingly referred to as the "body bucket." As a result of such imperfections, the flaws of Phase I were eliminated through the conception of Phase II battle armor. Kit Primary Weapons * DC-15a Blaster Rifle * DC-15S Blaster Grenades * Merr-Sonn| [[V-1 Thermal Detonator * LXR-6 Concussion Grenades * V-6 Haywire Grenades * Electro Magnect Pulse Grenades (EMPs) Items on Utility Belt * Grappling Hook * Spare Ammunition * Ration Supplies * Simple medical kit containing enough synthflesh and bacta to keep a wounded soldier alive until a medic could arrive. Special Divisions * 23rd Assault Battalion * 41st Elite Corps * 95th Systems Army * 212th Attack Battalion * 332nd Legion * 501st Legion * Stormtrooper Corps Specialized clone troopers In addition to the standard infantry troopers that composed the bulk of the clone army, a select number of clones were trained for specialized roles, such as piloting and command. As the Clone Wars progressed, more clone trooper variants were deployed, from jet troopers and flame troopers to Advanced Recon Commandos and Covert Ops clone troopers. Combat role-specialized variants * Advanced Recon Force Troopers carried out reconnaissance and surveillance for Jedi Generals. * Advanced Recon Commandos performed special reconnaissance missions. Regular clone troopers could be promoted to the rank of ARC trooper. ** Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commandos represented the Grand Army of the Republic's most elite and deadly soldiers. ** Null-Class Advanced Recon Commandoss, though deemed as failed experiments, were activated as the GAR's lead clone intelligence units. * Clone Assassins were engineered with fast reflexes, trained in stealth and armed with vibroblades. * Clone commandos trained, lived, and worked together in for unit squads to perform covert operations that were too complex for ordinary toopers. They were regarded as superior units compared to standard troopers, though not quite equals to ARC troopers. *Clone blaze troopers were equipped with heavily-armed and armored battle-suits, designed for heavy engagements. * Clone marines were specifically trained to repel Separatist boarding parties as well as to board/sabotage enemy capital ships. *Covert Ops clone troopers were trained for stealth missions, including assignments that marked clone deserters for summary execution. * Clone ordnance specialist]] were troopers trained for the disarmament and disposal of explosive weapons. *Clone scout troopers performed reconnaissance and scout missions. *Clone trooper commanders combined enhanced tactical knowledge with advanced combat skills. *MEC trooper, a heavily armed class of clone trooper variants. *Clone shadow troopers were an elite group of stealth units trained for covert operations that pertained to Republic Intelligence jurisdiction. *Clone trooper medics were trained to diagnose and treat wounded soldiers in the field. Environment-Specialized Variants *Clone cold assault troopers were trained specifically for battle and survival in extremely cold regions. *Clone SCUBA troopers were adapted for aquatic warfare. *Clone shock troopers were members of the elite Coruscant Guard. They were assigned to Homeworld Security Command and tasked with enforcing law and order on Coruscant Equipment-Specialized Variants *AT-RT drivers piloted All Terrain Recon Transport walkers. *AT-TE commanders led the massive All Terrain Tactical Enforcer walkers. *BARC troopers were expert BARC speeder riders. *Clone blaze troopers and clone trooper grenadier provided heavy, close range anti-troop firepower. *Clone engineers were a special group of troopers trained in vehicle maintenance and demolition work. *Clone heavy troopers were heavy weapons specialists, equipped with specialized armor, and armed with missile and rocket launchers. *Clone jet trooper were equipped with jetpacks and trained for aerial combat. *Clone lancer troopers operated speeder bikes and jousted with power lances. *Clone paratroopers were an elite group of clones specially made for high-altitude combat jumps, and thus they were equipped with specialized helmets and armor. *Clone snipers were specialized troopers whose primary objective was to kill enemies from a distance. *Clone heavy gunners were troopers that specialized in heavier anti-troop weapons. *Clone trooper pilots were trained to fly a wide range of vehicles, from the LAAT gunships to the ARC-170 starfighters. They also served as field technicians. *Clone flame troopers were specialized in using flamethrowers and other incendiary weapons. *Clone trooper medics carried equipment to diagnose and treat fellow clones in the field. Other variants Rebel Clones *Anti-troopers were designed specifically for the rebellion on Kamino. They were programmed with absolute loyalty to their Kaminoan Clone Masters and trained as jet troopers. *''Rail''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were the latest known generation of ARC troopers, equipped with Phase I ARC armor and armed with chainguns. They were created to complement the anti-troopers of the Kaminoan resistance movement. Rank Notation At the beginning of the Galaxy Wars, rank of the troopers were determined by the color they wore on their armor. However, this system failed later on. * White- Clone privates (standard trooper) * Olive Green- Clone sergeants * Blue- Clone lieutenants * Red- Clone captains * Yellow- Clone commanders Designations * CC- Clone trooper commander; clone trooper captain * N or Null- Null-Class Advanced Recon Commandos * A or Alpha- Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commandos * RC- Republic Commandos * CL- Clone trooper lieutenants (can be CT) * CT- Clone trooper sergeants; clone trooper privates; clone trooper officers; any clone that isn't a commander, captain, Null, Alpha, or commando